Gaz-67b
The Gaz-67b is a four-wheeled drive used by the Soviet Union in Call of Duty: United Offensive. It is only available on the multiplayer maps Kursk, Kharkov and Ponyri. Overview The Gaz-67b, like its counterparts the Jeep and the Horch 1a, can be manned by up to three people. The driver is the first position, and can opt to drive the vehicle in first person or in third person. Pressing the fire button while driving will honk the horn, typically used to attract allies to take the other two positions. Pressing the melee button (default shift) will activate the handbrake, which can be used to take sharp turns. The second position is the gunner, who mans the SG-43 Goryunov heavy machine gun mounted in the back. The gun is capable of turning 360 degrees, and does a fair bit of automatic damage. The third position is the passenger, who rides on the seat to the right of the driver. The passenger is able to use their weapons and equipment while in this seat, providing extra firepower. The Gaz-67b's main use in multiplayer is to transport players quickly across long distances to objective points. This is especially true in Base Assault, where the Gaz is crucial for mounting a quick offense or a quick defense of bunkers. Thus, its best asset is its speed and maneuverability. It can also be used to run over people: At top speed, the Gaz-67b deals 500 damage to infantry, an instant kill. Be very careful, though, even with friendly fire off the vehicle will still deal damage to your allies. However, the Gaz-67b lacks in firepower and defense compared to the other multiplayer vehicles, the tanks and tank destroyers. It can be damaged by bullets and grenades, which do not damage the other, more heavily armored vehicles. While it has 900 health like all vehicles, its multipliers are such that a single rocket to the front or side will instantly destroy it. A tank round will easily destroy it, as will heavy machine gun fire. Surprisingly, it is most resilient in the back, where it takes two rockets to destroy it from the back. This emphasizes its defensive nature, as the player is encouraged to use the Gaz-67b to drive away to safety, not use it as an offensive weapon. Another weakness is that the passenger seats are all open to the environment, and its occupants can be shot out. Using the Gaz-67b Remember that the Gaz-67b is meant mainly for transport. Use it to get to places quickly and beat a hasty retreat if the tide turns. If confronted by a tank or infantry with an anti-tank weapon, get out of the vehicle immediately. Generally the enemy will be focused on destroying the car, and not on the player fleeing the scene (in the event of a tank) or killing the soldier with small-arms fire (in the event of anti-tank infantry). In Base Assault, if the player does not plan to make a retreat, it is recommended to destroy the Gaz-67b used to get to an enemy bunker so that it will respawn at a friendly position and not be used by the enemy. Countering the Gaz-67b If the enemy is seen riding a four-wheel drive, there are a number of ways to combat it. The best is to surprise it and destroy it with a Panzerfaust 60 or Panzerschreck fired at its side, which will destroy it and all its occupants. A well-placed satchel charge will also instantly destroy the Gaz-67b. Remember that it can be detonated if it is run over or if it is shot manually. Of course, tanks, tank destroyers, and flak guns will make short work of the vehicle, but it moves so fast that it may be hard to hit. Aim slightly in front of the vehicle with the main turret, and rake the vehicle with constant MG fire. A trick to do as an infantry soldier with a Bazooka, Panzerschreck or Panzerfaust 60 is to stand in the way of the jeep to trick them into trying to run the player over. Switch to the anti-tank weapon, fire straight at the front to destroy the car instantly, and run to the side, because the car will continue to coast forward after being hit and have the potential of causing massive damage. If caught out of position as infantry, take cover immediately and do not try to outrun the jeep. It will run the player over. Shooting at the occupants in the hope of killing them may help as a last-ditch effort. Gaz-67b_Rear UO.png|Rear view of the Gaz-67b. Gaz-67b_Driving UO.png|Driving the Gaz. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Armored Cars